beybladefandomcom-20200222-history
Ray Gil 100RSF
Ray Gil 100RSF is an Attack-Type Beyblade that appears in the anime and manga series, Beyblade: Metal Masters. It is owned by Argo Garcia. Face Bolt: Gil The Face Bolt depicts Carina, one of the 88 constellations in space which is also the keel of a ship. The face bolt depicts a skeleton face of a dragon/sea monster of some sort. It is printed on a dark blue Face Bolt. Energy Ring: Gil Gil is a purplish-blue Energy Ring that representing a full skeleton of a Dragon with blue spots representing the bones and sharp edges. In the anime, this Clear Wheel was equipped with Attack power and protection from Force Smash attacks from above. In reality, this feature does not exist. It is un-even with the "feet" on one side and the "head" on the other. It is similar to the Libra clear wheel, but has a more complex and jagged design. It has 2 "Spines" on both sides and feet and a head on the other. Fusion Wheel: Ray *'Weight:' 29.4 grams Ray has a three-winged design like the Storm Wheel, in which, each wing has two square-like indents. Ray has some considerable Smash Attack attributes, largely shown at high spin velocities. It is still outclassed by other Fusion Wheel such as Lightning, Vulcan, and Blitz. It does have some recoil, but this can be stopped with a Metal Face Bolt or a Rubber Flat. Overall, Ray is a decent Fusion Whee,l but is outclassed. Its stickers can be applied on it without being scratched off in battle. Customisations * MF Ray Striker(Unicorno) I 100RF/R2F (Attack) Attack: 4 - Defense: 1 - Stamina: 2 Spin Track: 100 *'Weight:' 1.29 grams This Track is currently the third lowest Track available, but is outclassed in terms of Attack and Stamina by the 85 and 90 Tracks. 100 usually has no problem with floor scrapes, and while generally an outclassed part, it is still competitively viable, particularly in Attack customizations, where it still makes good contact with most opposing Beys. Customisations * MF-H Jade/Counter/Rock 100RSF/RB/RDF (Attack) Performance Tip: Rubber Semi Flat (RSF) *'Weight:' 0.73 grams RSF, or Rubber Semi-Flat, is an SF Bottom completely made out of rubber. It is essentially a flat tip with a smaller Ball-Like shape, affording it a firm, defensive grip on the Stadium, but still allowing for a somewhat aggressive movement pattern with the proper launch. Its drawbacks, however, are that it has shown major weaknesses against Left-Spin Beyblades such as Lightning L-Drago 100HF, much like RS. RSF, like most Rubber Performance Tips, suffers from poor Stamina, although it has been shown to have slightly more Stamina than RS, due to a wider surface area, resulting in better balance at the end of a battle. Even though RSF is classed as an attack Tip, it does a better job as a defensive tip. Mold Variations RSF has two Mold variations. The RSF's included in Random Booster Vol. 7 Beat Lynx , specifically with the Bey Tornado Horuseus 130RSF . This mold appears to be made of a softer rubber, and thereby behaves more aggressively than other molds. This should be taken into consideration when choosing a method of obtaining an RSF. The RSF included with Blitz Unicorno 100RSF is of the harder rubber variant. Gallery RayGilPackage.jpg|Hasbro packaging A20791f12c844835e78fc8 m.jpg|Takara Tomy Booster packaging 355077002 766.jpg|Promo Raykillp.jpg Metal beyblade bb-91 Raykeel-12.jpg|Ray Gil possibly spinning in real life. Metal beyblade bb-91 Raykeel-10.jpg|Bottom RayGilBottom.PNG Metal beyblade bb-91 Raykeel-13.jpg large.jpg|RSF large (1).jpg|Ray Gil with a MF-2 Heavy RayGil.PNG|Spinnning RayGil2.PNG|Motif ray gil.png !!!!!!!!!!!!!!.jpg bb91.jpg Gil.png ray_gil_500.jpg jk.png|It's owner: Argo Garcia Trivia *It is the first bey with the 100RSF combo, the second is Blitz Unicorno 100RSF. *Unlike most beys, this bey's name, Gil, does not help describe the bey itself, which happens to be a huge skeleton of a Plesiosaur or a Sea Monster. *Takara Tomy released Ray Gil as a Booster while SonoKong released it as a Starter. *The stickers that go on the outside of the Ray Fusion Wheel can be applied and wont be scratched off during battle. *There has been some confusion over the beast of the beyblade. In Beyblade: Metal Masters the video game it says on the energy ring description that is a skeleton dragon. But in the anime it says it is the skeleton of a dinosaur. *Ray Gill is based on the constellation Carina, the keel of a ship, which used to be in a bigger constellation known as the Argo Navis and this beys owner's name is Argo. *When Ray Gil spins,it looks it has a PC frame,due to it's multi-coloured clear wheel. Category:Beyblades Category:Attack Type Category:Beyblade: Metal Masters Beyblades Category:Big Bang Bladers Category:Team Garcias Category:Merchandise Category:Beyblade: Metal Masters Category:Beyblades Category:Attack Type Category:Beyblade: Metal Masters Beyblades Category:Big Bang Bladers Category:Team Garcias Category:Merchandise Category:Beyblade: Metal Masters Category:Beyblades Category:Attack Type Category:Beyblade: Metal Masters Beyblades Category:Big Bang Bladers Category:Team Garcias Category:Merchandise Category:Beyblade: Metal Masters Category:Beyblades Category:Attack Type Category:Beyblade: Metal Masters Beyblades Category:Big Bang Bladers Category:Team Garcias Category:Merchandise Category:Beyblade: Metal Masters